


Lost mermaid

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [6]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 女性向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: OOC有，微虐注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。
Relationships: Kei/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377





	Lost mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，微虐注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。  
> 产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。

OOC有

kei人鱼设定

？？？

在这片海域生活了那么久，我才知道这里居住着人鱼。那银色的尾巴在月光下如同宝石般璀璨夺目，矢车菊色的双眸澄澈而清透，这条过分美丽的人鱼，连我都不由得为之沉醉。

初见时，他正对着一个人类女孩歌唱。

人类少女

自小在海边长大，我见识过不少海里的稀奇生物，颜色罕见的珊瑚，比海鸟蛋还大的珍珠，深海捞上来足有十几米长的怪鱼，但都比不过今天在石头边遇到的人鱼。和书中不同的是这条人鱼虽然美艳却是雄性，他似乎并不反感被我近距离观察，而是自顾自的哼着一首歌，他的歌声略带沙哑却富有磁性，我索性坐在石头上静静聆听，就在我为他的歌声着迷时，人鱼突然停止了歌唱。

？？？

海面上的风越来越大，怕是暴风雨临近，潮水翻涌着袭向岸边，我倒是无所谓，可人类就不一样了。果不其然，她从礁石上滑倒，瞬间被大海吞没，人鱼也随之消失不见，不知过了多久，才看到远处浮起两个小点。

人类少女

回家后已经是晚上了，听说是村子里的人发现了倒在沙滩上昏迷不醒的我，奇怪的是我却没有溺水的记忆，换掉湿透的衣服，我下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，除了海水的咸涩，还有一股鱼腥味。

？？？

从梦中醒来，桌上的信件已堆积如山，看着火漆上的皇室印章，我不由得嗤笑，自命不凡的贵族居然也有找海巫女帮忙的一天，该让他们为自己的傲慢付出代价了。

Kei

眼前这个裹着黑袍的女人，是我的希望。传闻海巫女无所不知，从窥探梦境的禁术到变成人类的秘方。

“我知道你喜欢那个人类”她的声音冷的好似海蛇，让人背后一寒，“我的确可以让你们永远的在一起，但你想用什么和我交换？”

海巫女

离开陆地和空气就无法生存，外貌和记忆会随着岁月的更迭而消逝，没有魔力，连生命都只有短短数十年，何其可悲的生灵。

徒有美丽外表和高贵血统，却痴迷于人类，那条鱼也是无药可救的笨蛋。想必他比我更加清楚，所爱之人迟早会先他一步而去，留下他独自守护这苦涩至极的爱恋。

跨物种的恋爱不会有好结果，只有死亡才能实现他的愿望。

他所拥有的一切迟早会变成我的囊中之物，不妨让他在死前做个美梦吧。

于是我抹去了女孩的记忆，将人鱼变成丑陋不堪的怪物，他注定只能在梦中短暂的与女孩相会，连告知真相的机会也一并被剥夺，

失去一切赖以生存的优势，高贵如kei也只能被以貌取人的物种当做怪物驱逐，因得不到爱的人鱼终将心碎而死，我已迫不及待看他从王座上跌落，变成悲剧的主人公，沦为这片海域的笑柄。

Kei

多想把心爱的她搂在怀里，但我现在的样子只会让她感到恐惧。在梦境中游动时甚至能听到甜美的呼吸和心跳，她熟睡的模样也是如此惹人怜爱，如果能让这一刻成为永恒，即使永远维持这幅姿态，我也心甘情愿。

可惜再过一会，她就会惊叫着醒来，现在的我是怪物，再怎么努力，最后也只会让她担惊受怕，早在开始前我就知道这是无果的爱，接受不利的条件，用拙劣的伪装掩饰自己，最后也只是想看看心爱的她。地位也好，名誉也罢，和她相比什么都不是。

我是她生命中的过客，她却是我唯一深爱的人，意料之外的相遇，短暂的相处，注定我会爱上她，为她献上我的一切。

You

最近每晚都会做梦。无一例外是坠入深海，被漫无边际的黑暗所吞噬，奇怪的是，似乎有什么让人安心的存在，总会在我放弃挣扎时从背后托住我，从不见光明的地方上浮。

那应该是条大鱼，庞然大物，平日难得一见的怪物，却让我觉得非常熟悉，难道我们曾在哪里见过？可是无论我怎么呼唤，那条鱼都不会回应，而是用哀伤的眼神注视着我。

海巫女

在一无所有的情况下仅靠爱支撑了这么久，连我也没想到。一直以为他会半途而废，求我把他变回原样，所谓的爱，难道不是欺骗世人的谎言吗？原来世间真的有为这种虚无缥缈的事赌上一切的笨蛋，反正马上他就要心脏破裂，死于我的诅咒，不妨让我见证为爱献身的愚者是怎样毁灭的吧。

Kei

每天我都能感到生命在流逝，“约定的时间到来前，得不到所爱之人的吻就会心碎”，可我又怎能勉强她亲吻现在的我呢？能为爱而死，是我的荣幸啊，但愿死后能在另一个世界与她重逢，如果我不是人鱼，她不是人类，也许我们会有另外的结局。

直到最后，我都不曾后悔爱上你。

You

这是最后一次做这个梦了，在闭上双眼前我就有这样的预感。大鱼不停的盘旋，却没有为我停留，他的身体逐渐变得透明，还没等我触及，那条鱼就消失不见了，临走时那温柔又忧伤的眼神，莫名让我心口一阵疼痛，明明不清楚将要发生什么，我却觉得以后再也见不到他了。

望着身前的男人，恍惚间你觉得似乎曾在哪里见过他，对方没有回避你的视线，反而对你露出了微笑，他的声音和记忆中的一样温柔，“欢迎回来，这次我绝对不会再放手了。”


End file.
